


Усатая проблема

by DevilSoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-TFA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: У королевских особ есть предрасположенность к разного рода проклятьям. Лорд из Далёкой-далёкой Галактики — не исключение.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Knight of Ren/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Усатая проблема

**Author's Note:**

> В этой вселенной Тиберий — сенатор. AU к Игре (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724476/chapters/34034321) — для тех, кто не читал, будет мало что понятно. Внутряковые шутки, упоротый орден Рен, лес охолощенных ружей, ромкомное баловство и капля абсурда в море неловкости. В эпилоге пробегал Кайлакс.

**_За два года до вероятного уничтожения  
Хосниан-Прайм_ **

По обшарпанным зданиям струилась вода из ржавых труб, а редкие живые существа, прятавшие лица под матерчатыми масками, старались быстрее скрыться в тени, в то время как два тёмных силуэта прочёсывали самые нижние уровни экуменополиса.

— Сноук нас прикончит! — ворчливо донеслось со стороны. — И если тебя заслужено, Элиаш, то я просто невовремя открыла дверь.

Из-под низкого капюшона показался визор шлема с наложенной поверх голограммой, сканирующей местность.

— У нас ещё есть время, — пробурчали в ответ. — Киллиан, кис-кис-кис.

— Издеваешься?

— Нет уверенности, что он остался в сознании… как человек.

— Блеск! К криффу сломаю все твои датапады, сожгу книги, а тот самый голокрон засуну прямо в…

— Я понял, Ламис. — Тяжело вздохнув, Элиаш снова оглянулся. — Бездна, да где же он? Чуешь что-нибудь?

— Это не Корусант, но отпечатков в Силе достаточно, а его след истончился. — Она умудрилась добавить саркастических интонаций так, что они были слышны даже через вокодер: — Он точно на планете, в этом полушарии.

— Я сам расскажу Кайло. — Обречённость в голосе сменилась раскаянием. — Только книги не трогай.

**_В то же время  
Штаб-квартира Галактического Сената_ **

Столпившихся журналистов удерживали гвардейцы, пока сенаторы расходились с очередного собрания, рассаживаясь по беспилотным такси и личным воздушным челнокам. У одного из таких Тиберий остановил Алодию.

— Сенатор Новер, вы в порядке?

Даже едва заметные веснушки поблёкли на её лице, а некогда голубые глаза стали почти серыми.

— Конечно. — Девушка сделала глубокий вдох и натянуто улыбнулась. — Так давно не была на Кореллии, просто горю желанием организовать все эти встречи.

Алодия с первого дня знакомства показалась оплотом спокойного дружелюбия и проницательности, так и было, однако рядом с некоторыми лицами она позволяла себе чуть больше открытости. Такое доверие от особы из старого Дома определённо льстило. Они не то чтобы дружили, но часто обедали вместе между слушаниями, разговаривая об искусстве.

— Вы всегда можете написать консулу Ансу, — предложил Тиберий, открыв дверь её транспорта. — Он поделится парой полезных контактов.

— Спасибо, сенатор Оззель, — сказала Алодия с искренней благодарностью. — Вы единственный, кто смотрит чуть шире. — Она придержала кружевную накидку и приняла руку Тиберия, чтобы сесть в челнок. — Жаль, вы не сможете полететь со мной.

— Увы. Пока спикер Вант не вернётся, я привязан к канцлеру.

Алодия закрыла за собой низкую дверь и, опасно наклонившись, опёрлась о неё голым животом и руками.

— Эта должность когда-нибудь будет вашей, — решительно произнесла она с той громкостью, чтобы её слышала только личная охрана.

— Упаси звёзды! — сказал Тиберий со смешком и поклонился на прощание.

Он проводил взмывший в небо челнок взглядом, и, убедившись, что окружающие не обращают на него внимания, направился к лифту, ведущему на нижние уровни. Пока Тиберий спускался вниз, он плотнее завернулся в тёмную накидку, набросил на голову капюшон и проверил коммуникатор. Эван уже прибыл на место, особо не утруждаясь маскировкой; он стоял с открытым лицом по другую сторону хлипкого на вид моста.

— Ты опоздал, — проговорил Эван вместо приветствия.

— И я написал об этом заранее, — парировал Тиберий и без лишних слов протянул руку за чужим датападом.

Они быстро расправились с делами: в вопросах разведки оба не доверяли даже зашифрованным каналам связи; Эвану приходилось часто летать в гости. Правда, надолго он не задерживался, как и сейчас: получив указания, мириаланин спрятал датапад в сумке, что подпоясывала форменный китель.

— Это всё, сенатор?

— Пригляди за Алодией Новер.

— Слежка?

— Нет. Дружеское участие. — Тиберий задумчиво склонил голову и натянул капюшон пониже. — Канцлер всё чаще отсылает её подальше от Сената.

— Проще сразу выйти на дела Виллечама.

— Нет. Его охраняют лучше, чем кажется.

— Разве Сиан не метит на место канцлера?

— Они друзья. Полагаю, спикер Вант ждёт чего-то ещё. — Тиберий ненадолго замолчал, а потом бросил бесплодные попытки заглянуть на десять шагов вперёд — слишком рано. — В следующий раз, когда мы увидимся, у меня на руках будет информация о Первом Порядке. Подготовь группу и пилотов.

— Будет сделано. — Эван прожёг его внимательным взглядом, но ни о чём больше не спросил.

Он поклонился и исчез в ближайшем переулке. Тиберий же направился обратно к лифту: в комплексе его ждал освежитель и горячий ужин.

Только на последнем переходе между зданиями со стороны послышался до невозможности жалобный звук. Тиберий замер, задержав дыхание, и прислушался. Звук повторился ещё раз. И ещё. Отдалённое эхо мяуканья, которое буквально рвало сердце на части, до того оно было жалким. Нужно было вернуться к себе в покои, потом прислать людей, но… Где-то рядом живое существо так отчаянно звало на помощь и, возможно, умирало, что Тиберий просто не смог пройти мимо. Ему пришлось спуститься на уровень ниже, проигнорировав лифт и ступени. Звук шёл с другой стороны, от сетки труб, переплетающихся над узким выступом у крыши здания, что походило на котельную. Тиберий с опаской покосился вниз, но без страха перемахнул через ограду и ступил на каменистую дорожку, сделанную, видимо, для опытных ремонтников.

Одну из труб прорвало: непонятная тёмно-зелёная жижа склеила всклокоченную шерсть кого-то, застрявшего между труб пониже.

— Эй! — Тиберий протянул руку, и существо замолчало, начав вырываться активнее. — Тише, успокойся.

Серо-голубые глаза горели в полумраке страхом и недоверием; Тиберий прикоснулся к грязной шерсти и осторожно погладил между ушами, утешая. Больше всего это дрожащее нечто, которое даже попыталось его укусить, напоминало лот-кота, только меньше по размеру.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда. — Он сам не осознавал толком, зачем говорит с тем, кто его точно не поймёт. Но спокойный голос, кажется, подействовал — белоснежные зубы медленно отпустили перчатку. — Попробуем тебя вытащить?

Условный лот-кот застыл, во все глаза смотря на Тиберия. Тот встал удобнее, чтобы не упасть и при этом подтянуться выше. Рука нащупала кусок металлического кольца, который застрял между трубами, врезавшись в спину существа и не позволяя тому выскользнуть. Пальцы подцепили полукруг и при некотором усилии подняли достаточно для того, чтобы вытащить несчастного.

— Ну, привет. — Тиберий прижал его к груди, не боясь запачкаться. — И как ты там оказался?

Он держал крепко, но существо, наоборот, впилось когтями в его одежды и замяукало чуть спокойнее, словно действительно рассказывало, как так вышло. Тиберий в это же время пытался рассмотреть его получше.

— Что ты за зверь такой? — Он перехватил его поудобнее, частично замотав в плащ. — Я даже не знаю, куда тебя отнести. Может, ты потерялся?

— Мря?

— Это да?

— Мяу! — почти возмущённо.

— Звёзды, вот я дожил-то. — Тиберий потёр лоб свободной рукой, прикидывая, где находилось ближайшее медицинское учреждение. — Давай сначала приведём тебя в порядок?

— Мряу.

— Делегирование полномочий, — сказал он себе под нос, доставая комм. — Но не сегодня, конечно же.

Спустя полчаса Тиберий уже сидел в приёмной, оттирая одежды салфетками, чтобы с него самого не капало. Ещё через двадцать минут его вызвали в кабинет и показали, кого он всё-таки спас.

— Мистер Элзас, как она… он? — Тиберий с замешательством посмотрел на них: доктор-человек обрабатывал рану на бритом боку — отмытое существо не сопротивлялось, но выглядело крайне недовольным. Оно оказалось песочного цвета с белыми участками на морде, кончике хвоста и «носочками» на передних лапах. Тиберий вплотную подошёл к столу.

— Это он, — ответил доктор с вежливой улыбкой. — К сожалению, самого вида нет у нас в базе. Он определённо из семейства кошачьих, только в отличие от лот-котов весь покрыт шерстью, уши и пасть меньше, плюс другое строение черепа. Похож скорее на фелинкса, но лишь внешне — мозг гораздо больше. Вам повезло: имплантаты для биостимуляции организма сейчас стоят дорого.

— Но это не фелинкс?

— Возможно, он, только генетически модифицированный. — Элзас закончил с раной, бегло осмотрел пушистого пациента и отстегнул его от стола, придерживая за туловище, чтобы тот не сбежал. — После проверок на крови мы сделали несколько стандартных прививок. Пока состояние стабильное, но анализ очень… специфичный. Возможно, такое в пределах нормы для его вида.

— Так со здоровьем всё в порядке?

— Да. Разве что превышен уровень миди… — Доктор внезапно замолчал и качнул головой: — Да нет, ничего. Не так важно. Он не выглядит уличным зверем, возможно, сбежал от какого-нибудь коллекционера. Вы решили, что с ним делать?

— Я могу оставить его у вас? — Из-за ненормированного рабочего дня у Тиберия едва находилось время, чтобы с кем-то приятно провести вечер. А содержание такого животного, к которому ещё и не прилагались инструкции, стало бы форменной безответственностью.

— Конечно. Но хочу предупредить, что такая редкость не останется в питомнике, им заинтересуются учёные. — Если честно, в глазах Элзаса тоже виделся интерес. И немалый. Спасало лишь то, что Тиберий заплатил вперёд, накинув кредитов за срочность и анонимность. — Скорее всего, его отправят на опыты.

Существо всё подобралось. Большие уши, стоявшие торчком, прижались к голове. Зверь одним рывком выскочил из рук мужчины и всем телом прильнул к Тиберию, спрятав мордочку в складках одежд. Вся его поза говорила «забери меня, пожалуйста, только не оставляй здесь».

— Ответ нужен сейчас? — спросил Тиберий ровно.

— Как вам удобно. Если собираетесь оставить его и не связываться с заводчиками, то я бы советовал кастрацию. Меньше хлопот в будущем.

Зверь на этих словах издал какой-то задушенный звук и впился когтями Тиберию в бедро. Тот стоически стерпел это и попытался аккуратно отцепить лапу от штанов.

— Полагаю, он напуган и голоден. — Тиберий натянуто улыбнулся, проведя по шерсти рукой всё в том же успокаивающем жесте. — Мы можем обсудить это позже?

Элзас пожал плечами и старательно казался безразличным ко всей ситуации в целом:

— Вот профилактический курс таблеток. Эти витамины должны подойти. — Он выложил на стол несколько блистеров и выписал к ним инструкцию. — Заражения нет, рана скоро затянется. Седативные будут действовать ещё около часа. В любом случае, можете позвонить мне или ассистентке, если что-то пойдёт не так.

«Или вы захотите от него избавиться», — прочитал Тиберий между строк, сдержанно кивнув.

Когда Элзас покинул кабинет, к ним зашла молодая летанка, что сложила лекарства в непрозрачную коробку и достала плотное одеяло, в которое укутали пациента; от переноски Тиберий отказался — с тканевым свёртком он привлечёт гораздо меньше внимания.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, взяв свою ношу на руки, и постарался как можно быстрее покинуть клинику.

До комплекса он добрался в рекордные сроки. По пути в покои встретилось несколько охранников, а внутри уже ждал дроид с накрытым подносом. Тиберий опустил зверя в одеяле на диван, сел рядом и, сняв крышку, подкатил поближе свой ужин.

— Нравится что-нибудь? — Он сам тщательно продезинфицировал руки специальными спреем.

Зверь выбрался из кокона ткани и вытянул шею, обнюхивая одно блюдо за другим, только ничего себе не находил: то фыркал, то пугался резкого запаха. Тиберий наблюдал за ним, не притрагиваясь пока к еде и надеясь, что хоть что-нибудь его гостю придётся по вкусу.

— Я даже не знаю, чем тебя кормить, зря только взял к себе. Похоже, ты привередливее всех знакомых мне королевских особ. — Зверь мигом отвлёкся, проскочил под его рукой и сел на колени, игриво боднув в грудь и посмотрев с хитрым прищуром. — И жуткий подлиза.

Ответом неожиданно стало громкое мурчание.

— Откуда ты всё-таки взялся? — Тиберий облокотился на мягкую спинку дивана. — У тебя есть имя? — Зверь замер, преданно и немного грустно заглядывая в глаза, словно хотел, но не мог ответить. Тиберий сморгнул наваждение. — Наверное, было, раз ты такой редкий и ухоженный, хотя и без ошейника. — Он обессиленно улыбнулся. — И как мне тебя величать?

**_Две стандартные недели спустя  
База N на краю Среднего кольца_ **

Взмахнув плащом, Кайло резко повернулся к застывшим перед ним фигурам. Его лицо исказилось яростью.

— Вы что?!

В тёмном помещении повисло молчание, которое вот-вот нарушил бы звук активированного светового меча, но дверь открылась, впуская ещё одного гостя — бледнолицая девушка двигалась плавно и размеренно. Она встала рядом с Кайло, коротко прикоснувшись к его плечу. Напряжённая обстановка слегка разрядилась.

— Я и не предполагал, что тот голокрон… — начал было Элиаш, когда буря миновала.

— Нет, — осадил его Кайло и сжал кулаки так сильно, что кожаные перчатки скрипнули. — Никаких оправданий. Сноуку скажу я, а вы пока проинформируйте остальных.

— Авиталь молчит, — бодро заметила Ламис, взяв вошедшую девушку за руку. — Значит, он жив.

— Так и передашь Илине, — фыркнул Кайло. — То-то она обрадуется. — Все, кроме Авиталь, невольно вздрогнули: никто не горел желанием заниматься чужой работой. — Если об этом узнает его семья, будете сами отчитываться перед куратором базы «Старкиллер». Отдам вас этому рыжему нексу без всякого сожаления, он и не подавится.

Ламис состроила самый оскорблённый вид, на который была способна:

— Этому тощему генералишке? Грызитесь с ним сами, магистр. А Киллиан и не из таких переделок выбирался!

Скептический взгляд Кайло остановился на Элиаше, который виновато опустил плечи:

— Даже если с ним всё в порядке, он не сможет ни воспользоваться Силой, ни сам перевоплотиться.

— Допустим, — медленно произнёс магистр, успокаиваясь, — кто-то взял его к себе, и Киллиан в безопасности. Сколько придётся ждать, чтобы проклятье спало?

— Не знаю. Нет определённого срока, — упавшим тоном проговорил Элиаш. — У таких проклятий только два варианта снятия: смерть носителя или...

— Или что?

Все замерли в ожидании ответа. Элиаш шумно сглотнул и тяжело обронил:

— ...поцелуй любви.

Заливистый смех Ламис прервал торжественную паузу:

— Ну, с этим он точно справится.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Всё его привычное очарование бесполезно. Он же ни с кем не сможет поговорить! — От волнения Элиаш захлёбывался словами и дёргал Ламис за её короткую накидку. — И Киллиан совсем один. Вдруг он прямо сейчас где-то умирает от голода, позабыв о своей личности?

— А кто в этом виноват, криффов экспериментатор?

— Заклинание не должно было сработать! Это случайность.

Даже не пытаясь остановить перепалку, Кайло закатил глаза. И это, помоги Сила, его личный орден? Галактика обречена.

**_На следующие стандартные сутки  
Сенатский комплекс на Хосниан-Прайм_ **

— Лорд, я дома. — Тиберий заблокировал дверь в покои и стянул с плеч накидку.

Когда он прошёл в кабинет, стал виден пушистый комок поверх карминного цвета подушки на спинке дивана. Лорд облюбовал это место с первого же дня: отсюда открывался потрясающий вид на город.

— Эй, ты как? — Подойдя ближе, Тиберий погладил между ушей и только тогда удостоился внимания. Серо-голубые глаза казались ещё ярче, почти аквамариновыми в свете ночных огней. Лорд лежал, раскинув в стороны передние лапы, мордочка выражала какую-то сложную эмоцию.

На пару уровней ниже дети на спидерах играли в догонялки. Тиберий ненадолго отошёл, чтобы достать таблетки и лакомство, и протянул Лорду открытую руку.

— Сегодня последние.

Тот привстал, слизнув всё шершавым языком, и грациозно плюхнулся обратно на подушку. Уже два дня как он был особенно молчалив. Тиберий сел на диван и положил голову так, чтобы наблюдать за ним.

Первые трое стандартных суток стали настоящим кошмаром: Лорд, казалось, разучился управлять собственным телом — он то во что-то врезался, то падал при попытке забраться на стеллаж; воротил нос от таблеток, а от части еды, которую он всё-таки осмеливался попробовать, его тошнило — правда, зверь оказался сообразительным и сам уходил в освежитель, если чувствовал себя плохо; он был приучен к туалету и не боялся уборочных дроидов, которым прибавилось работы из-за шерсти на сером форменном кителе. Но при всём этом Лорд отказывался снова идти на руки. Тиберий весь извёлся, не понимая, как можно быть настолько домашним и диким одновременно.

Четвёртые сутки прошли гораздо спокойнее. По крайней мере, они вроде как определили приемлемый рацион питания, зверь сам начал жевать таблетки вместе с лакомством и дал себя погладить. Спустя неделю после спасения Тиберий пришёл к выводу, что они с натяжкой, но могут ужиться; Лорд не драл мебель, не царапался, удивительно легко откликался на спонтанно выбранное имя, спал на этой же подушке и совершил всего две неудачные попытки побега. Его поведение оставалось донельзя странным: он то игрался с бликами света, а потом приходил в себя и намывался с гордым видом, будто он слишком важен для этой чепухи, то лез во все дела и рабочие бумаги так активно, что Тиберию приходилось запирать его в освежителе, предварительно оставив там еды, чтобы хватило до вечера. Такие перемены вроде как веселили, однако никак не удавалось поймать мысль за хвост, почему это всё было неправильным.

Вот и сейчас Лорд казался по-человечески грустным. Вероятно, Тиберий сошёл с ума от переработок. Или свихнулся на почве одиночества.

— Прости, мы можем гулять только по комплексу, — сказал он, истолковав состояние зверя как желание большей свободы. Тиберий не оставлял надежды пристроить его кому-нибудь, хотя никто из знакомых сенаторов не планировал заводить животное. Объявления о пропаже до сих пор нигде не всплыли; либо хозяевам было всё равно, либо его сожитель являлся чем-то незаконным или экспериментальным. — У меня есть знакомый разведчик, который обожает животных. Он согласился поискать информацию, но так ничего и не нашёл. Словно ты единственный представитель своего вида. Надеюсь, тебя не послали как биологическое оружие из другой вселенной. Нам бы в своей разобраться.

Лорд потянулся, выгнувшись всем телом, и наконец повернул к нему морду, чтобы одарить скептическим взглядом.

— Знаешь, у меня ведь никого до тебя не было, только в детстве хотелось кого-нибудь, — поделился Тиберий почти шёпотом. — Сенатор Бэлл как-то раздавала детёнышей бларта, но с них столько слюней, что покои быстро бы превратились в каток. Да и какой из меня хозяин? Ты и сам, наверное, не горишь желанием со мной оставаться, но это то, что у нас есть. И я, безусловно, уже сомневаюсь в собственной адекватности, но мне кажется, что ты меня понимаешь. И это… удивительно.

Сев на подушке, Лорд слегка наклонился и упёрся лбом в лоб Тиберия, тихо заурчав.

— Просто дай мне время, хорошо?

Ещё бы он сам знал, для чего именно.

**_Три стандартные недели спустя_ **

Экран датапада мигнул, когда на него положили лапу.

— Всё-то ты знаешь, — усмехнулся Тиберий, перекинув досье на сенатора Маррона в отдельную папку, и поправил подушку у спины. Лежащий под боком Лорд зевнул во всю пасть.

Последние недели Тиберий занимался обширным анализом нынешнего сенатского состава. Группировал всех по степени влияния, взглядам, пытаясь найти возможные неофициальные связи или точки давления. Лорд же клал лапу на тех, кого до этого указала разведка как «неблагонадёжные». Поразительная осведомлённость должна была пугать или, как минимум, настораживать, но за время, проведённое вместе, Тиберий устал удивляться.

— Мря! — неожиданно отозвался Лорд на следующее изображение.

— Тебе понравилась Алодия? — С экрана на них гордо взирала сенатор от Антомара. — Она сейчас на Кореллии по личному поручению канцлера.

— Мряу-мурмау.

— Я тоже не верю в совпадения. Не удивлюсь, если сам Ланевер на пару с Сианом осуществляют финансовые махинации. Но какие?

Спикер Вант давно прилетел обратно, поэтому Тиберий вернулся к привычным обязанностям. За то короткое время подле канцлера он почти ничего не успел узнать о новых знакомствах Ланевера, тот не называл имён, однако в политических решениях прослеживался чёткий след популистов. Только вот картина не складывалась из-за Сиана — лучший друг Ланевера был убеждённым центристом, настолько идейным, что впору подозревать в связях с Первым Порядком.

Собственные мысли грозили уйти в опасном направлении, но Тиберия отвлёк сигнал гостевого запроса. Он отложил пад, сел и уже собирался встать, когда Лорд взобрался ему на плечи, обернувшись вокруг шеи.

— Ты не пушинка, знаешь ли. — Ответом ему было только довольное сопение на ухо.

Вздохнув, Тиберий отправился открывать двери. Сегодняшний визит Эвана был хоть и поздним, но официальным.

— Сенатор Оззель, — поздоровался тот, коротко поклонившись.

— Проходите, мистер Сон. — Тиберий отступил, пропуская гостя, который сверлил взглядом его импровизированный «воротник».

Стоило двери закрыться, как Эван молниеносным движением вытащил бластер и наставил на Лорда. Тот даже усом не дёрнул, только кончик хвоста мазнул по щеке Тиберия, который чуть ли не прошипел:

— С ума сошёл? — Он закрыл дуло ладонью, проигнорировав всякую осторожность, и отвёл его в сторону. — Я ведь тебя о нём предупреждал.

— Он так смотрит… ты проверял его?

— Лорд пропил весь курс таблеток.

— Да нет же, — разочарованно протянул Эван, — я про чипы, маячки и…

— Он похож на шпиона? — Тиберий приподнял брови, но видя, что его друг не шутил, попробовал по-другому: — Его обследовал специальный врач, да и на снимках ничего не было. У всех безопасников такая паранойя?

— Это не профдеформация, а разумная осторожность.

Спорить было бесполезно, поэтому Тиберий сделал им по кружке горячего чая и решил переговорить о делах родной системы Карида. На этот раз уровень секретности позволил провести беседу не в грязной подворотне, а после Эван занял гостевую спальню, оставшись на ночь. Тиберий вслед за ним собирался сразу же лечь спать, но в итоге ловил Лорда по всей кровати. Тот при первой же возможности соскочил с плеч на матрас и теперь гонял от одного угла к другому, периодически скрываясь под небрежно сложенным одеялом.

— Мне завтра рано на работу, демон, — тихо смеялся Тиберий, пытаясь усмирить внезапную активность, и в конце концов поддался чужому игривому настроению и просунул руку под подушку.

Лорд навострил уши, когда послышалось непонятное шуршание. Тиберий провёл короткими ногтями по простыне, но самого движения из-за преграды не было видно.

— Мрмау?

— Это не я.

Шкряб-шкряб.

— Мрмау!

— Нет.

Набросившись на подушку, Лорд зарылся под неё и успел перехватить руку Тиберия. Острые зубы слабо прикусили пальцы, будто в отместку за такое бездарное враньё, но они быстро сменились шершавым языком. А потом Лорд лёг на спину, впервые выставляя на показ светлый пушистый живот. Тиберий осторожно прикоснулся к нему, зарываясь пальцами в мех.

— Ты сегодня подозрительно любвеобильный, — заметил он с улыбкой.

Серо-голубые глаза смотрели с обожанием. За все дни вместе Лорд, конечно, оттаял и теперь чуть ли не вынуждал себя чесать или гладить, однако это по большей части отвлекало от дел. Иногда Тиберий сам проявлял инициативу, когда видел, что его питомец скучал или грустил. Но сегодня что-то изменилось.

— А теперь спать.

Улёгшись в кровать, Тиберий снизил процент освещённости до минимума, позволил Лорду устроиться поверх одеяла и сам сразу задремал. Чуть погодя его руку словно куда-то потянули. Сонная пелена мгновенно спала с глаз, но всё, что он увидел — Лорд, который держал его руку на своей спине, и каким-то чудом оказавшийся почти под ладонью пад. Неужели он забыл убрать его на тумбу? Приложив пальцы к экрану, Тиберий разблокировал его, снова увидел Алодию и, решив продолжить список утром, снова всё заблокировал. Пад опустился на тумбу, а крутящегося рядом Лорда он привлёк к себе, обнимая одной рукой.

— Надо будет познакомить тебя с Алодией, — сонно проговорил Тиберий и уже не услышал обречённого вздоха, как и последующего тихого мурчания.

**_Две стандартные недели спустя  
Сенатский комплекс на Корусанте_ **

Сиан показал сидящему за рабочим столом Тиберию экран пада.

— Что это? — спросил он с нескрываемым раздражением.

— Поправки в нынешнее законодательство, которые я составил для канцлера Виллечама.

— По какому праву?

— По закону, номер которого вы определённо знаете, — поддел его Тиберий, — любой сенатор по просьбе канцлера может помочь с составлением новых или корректировкой старых прав и свобод в экономической и иных сферах. Или сам выступить с инициативой, если посчитает это необходимостью.

— Вижу, вы много о себе возомнили, — фыркнул Сиан, заправив белоснежную прядь за ухо.

— Нет, я всего лишь выполнил просьбу канцлера, — твёрдо проговорил Тиберий.

— Я долго терпел, но теперь вижу, что зря. В отличие от вашего дорогого _друга_ , ваши непомерные амбиции погубят вас.

Кулаки непроизвольно сжались. Сиан давно пытался шантажировать его, но так и не находил доказательств связи с Первым Порядком.

— Это открытая угроза, спикер Вант? — Тиберий умел себя контролировать и ни за что не ввяжется в драку в своих покоях. Он привык удовлетворять жажду крови на политической арене, в крайнем случае — в спортзале.

— Что вы. — Сиан вытянул руку, почти тыкнув Тиберию в глаз. — Это первое и последнее предупреждение.

Мелькнувшую рядом тень никто из них не заметил.

Громко вскрикнув, Сиан отскочил в сторону, прижимая окровавленную руку к груди. Перед ним стоял Лорд, который шипел, выгнув спину и показывая клыкастую пасть.

— Это бешеное животное нужно усыпить!

— Вы сами пришли без приглашения, — заметил Тиберий. — Покиньте мои покои, господин спикер. И, если имеете какие-то претензии, то приходите с официальным обвинением.

Повторять не пришлось. Сиан буквально вылетел за дверь. Лорд запрыгнул на стол и с довольным видом начал умываться.

— Мне он тоже не нравится, но это не значит, что его за это стоит калечить, — зло сказал Тиберий. Напоминание об одном человеке лишило его душевного равновесия.

Лорд остановился, весь его вид выражал замешательство. Да, однажды на прогулке по комплексу ещё на Хосниан он спас хозяина от наёмника, но Сиан-то не желал ему смерти. А теперь мог принести просто уйму проблем.

— До этого ты всё прекрасно понимал.

— Мрау, — отозвался Лорд недовольным тоном.

— Поговорим об этом завтра. — Тиберий поднялся и ушёл в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь. В кровати было прохладно. Он повысил температуру воздуха на пару градусов и забылся беспокойным сном.

Утром Тиберий обнаружил на полу Лорда, спящего под дверью. Тот выглядел слегка помятым, сонным и абсолютно невинным.

— Завтрак? — спросил Тиберий прохладным тоном.

Проигнорировав еду, Лорд сел на диван рядом с Тиберием и пристально смотрел только на него, аж кусок в горло не лез.

— Ты специально?

Лорд положил лапу ему на ногу — осторожно, будто боялся, что его сейчас прогонят — и поскрёб по ткани, не выпуская когти. Такая искренность растопила Тиберию сердце. В конце концов, перекошенное лицо Сиана стоило того.

— Ладно. — Он похлопал по коленям, Лорд вмиг оказался на них, свернулся и замурлыкал. — Я слишком много тебе позволяю, — в сердцах сказал Тиберий и продолжил завтрак.

**_Три стандартных дня спустя_ **

Стоило Алодии переступить порог, как всё внимание Лорда переключилось на неё. Он крутился у ног и воодушевлённо мяукал.

— Ой. Кто это? Фелинкс?

— Что-то вроде, — ответил Тиберий, сев вместе с ней на диван.

— Их почти истребили во времена Империи, — сказала она с грустью и расправила складки на платье. Когда она приходила без накидки, то разговор предстоял серьёзный.

Лорд то лез к ней на колени, то тёрся всем телом. За него было почти неловко, но Алодия воспринимала это как должное.

— Я обещал вас познакомить. И вы ему нравитесь. — Тиберий усмехнулся. — Мне стоит начать ревновать?

— Нет. Такое часто бывает, но у меня, к сожалению, аллергия на некоторые виды шерсти.

— Тут неплохие специалисты.

— Я им не доверяю, а на родную планету вряд ли скоро удастся попасть. — Она украдкой потёрла нос, и Тиберий тут же потянулся за Лордом, который громко возмутился и попытался вырваться. — Кстати, об этом я и хотела поговорить.

— Посиди тут немного. — Из освежителя на Тиберия смотрели как на предателя родины, если бы не перчатки, на руках точно бы остались глубокие следы. Его питомец никогда до этого не вёл себя так. — Прости, Лорд.

Сказав это, он запер его и вернулся к Алодии, у которой глаза стояли на мокром месте, а на лице застыла грустная улыбка.

— Алодия? — обеспокоенно спросил Тиберий, случайно назвав её по имени, и сел ближе обычного.

— Вы не виноваты. Извините. Просто не представляю, к кому бы ещё могла пойти.

— Что случилось?

После глубокого вдоха и выдоха, Алодия взяла себя в руки.

— Я знаю, в какой Академии вы учились, — сказала она твёрдо и не дала возможности вставить хоть слово, — поэтому вы не будете делать поспешных выводов.

Алодия дождалась кивка Тиберия.

— Мой двоюродный брат Оден — наследник престола и будущий король Антомара — вёл дела с Первым Порядком, пока мой отец правит на родине. Лорд Новер немногим старше меня, но постоянно ввязывается в какие-то авантюры. И от него уже почти два месяца нет вестей. — Алодия шумно вздохнула и посмотрела на Тиберия с плохо скрываемой надеждой: — Вы думаете, они убили его?

— Мои сведения не настолько обширны. Но, думаю, Первый Порядок сейчас не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от таких союзников, а тем более убивать их. Возможно, его исчезновение никак не связано с организацией. Но со спецслужбами вы точно не хотите связаться? — закончил он скорее с утвердительной интонацией.

— Нет, конечно.

— Тогда без понятия. Если я услышу хоть что-нибудь, то дам вам знать.

Повисшее молчание давило грузом невысказанных вопросов.

— И давно вы знаете? — решился спросить Тиберий. — Про Академию.

— Давно. И слежку я тоже заметила почти сразу. Это же ваша работа? — Тиберий не ответил, но Алодию это не остановило: — Спасибо. Ваши ребята сорвали три договорных покушения, но так даже лучше. Конкуренты нашей семьи всю голову сломали, пытаясь узнать, кто это был.

— Тогда чего вы хотите от меня? — безрадостно усмехнулся Тиберий.

— Союзника, который поможет отомстить или просто поддержит в трудный час.

— Сенатор Новер, вы должны понимать, что Первый Порядок — это угроза для всей Новой Республики. То, о чём вы рассказали, — политическая измена.

— То же самое могу сказать о вас и бывшем ИСБ. Простите, как вы сейчас называетесь? Если вдруг появится возможность представить вашу организацию канцлеру.

Тиберий оказался в той ситуации, где будет вынужден пойти на уступки.

— Я расскажу вам всё, что знаю, если вы поделитесь информацией в ответ.

— Согласна. Но вы пообещаете, что пока не будете копать глубже.

Алодия дала ему время на размышления, потому как вопрос был более чем серьёзен. Дороги назад уже не будет.

— Договорились, сенатор Новер.

— Проект, которым озабочен Первый Порядок, называется «Старкиллер».

**_Пару стандартных часов спустя_ **

Заблокировав дверь в покои, Тиберий от души ударил в неё кулаком. Он выполнит обещания, данные Алодии. Потому что он обошёлся бы и без них. Проект курировал его бывший лучший друг и сокурсник — генерал Хакс. Даже во имя Новой Республики Тиберий бы не смог. Просто не хватило бы ни сил, ни духу открыто выступить против него. Он мог до бесконечности прикрываться всеобщим благом или словами о вмешательстве не в то время, но правда заключалась в том, что его чувства к нему ещё не угасли.

Тиберий сел за рабочий стол, открыл запечатанную бутылку, спрятанную в потайном ящике, и плеснул в стакан вирренского выдержанного. На некоторое время он выпал из реальности и заливал внутреннюю боль обжигающим напитком, не чувствуя ни древесный вкус, ни богатый дымчатый аромат. Пока не услышал приглушённый отчаянный «мяу».

— Звёзды, я совсем о тебе забыл. — Он одним глотком осушил уже не первый стакан и стремительно поднялся, чтобы выпустить бедное животное из освежителя.

Лорд ломанулся из-за двери, будто за ним гнался крайт-дракон, и, обнюхав место, где сидела Алодия, заговорил на своём языке.

— Она уже ушла. — Пожал плечами Тиберий и сел обратно за стол, намереваясь напиться до беспамятства.

Когда первая треть бутылки подошла к концу, он поднялся и начал нервно расхаживать по гостиной.

— Даже если мы встретимся, он не послушает меня.

Лорд сидел на своей подушке, которую они привезли с собой в столицу на время праздников, и тихо наблюдал за ним, подёргивая кончиком хвоста.

— Потому что так уже было! — рыкнул Тиберий.

Рука сама сделала замах: бокал полетел на пол и разбился вдребезги. Ноги перестали держать, и Тиберий прислонился спиной к стене.

— Я видел их оружие, я знаю о нём. И ничего не могу сделать. — Его душила бессильная злоба. — Ничего.

Он сполз по стене и сел, не ощущая своего тела. Следом за гневом пришла опустошённость. Из-за слезящихся глаз Тиберий не сразу заметил Лорда, который пробирался к нему, обходя осколки и фыркая от запахов. Подойдя ближе, он тронул лапой плечо абсолютно человеческим жестом. Тиберий не смог смотреть ему в глаза и зажмурился до цветных кругов перед сомкнутыми веками, а потом ощутил шершавый язык на своём лице. Лорд слизывал его слёзы и тыкался носом в щёку, успокаивая своего человека.

— Ты слишком умный, — нервно засмеялся Тиберий. — Или глупый, раз до сих пор не сбежал от меня.

На его замечание Лорд только зевнул.

— Да, поспать — отличная идея. Пойдём. — Тиберий взял его на руки и понёс в спальню.

Он должен был быть благодарен судьбе за это отзывчивое существо рядом.

Всё, на что его хватило, — раздеться до белья. Он просто повысил температуру воздуха и упал на кровать. Рядом Лорд рыл одеяло, пока Тиберий не укрыл их обоих. Пушистый комок сунул морду между сложенных рук и лёг головой на подушку.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Тиберий и мгновенно уснул под тихое мурчание.

А на следующее утро Лорд неожиданно заболел. Первое подозрение пало на освежитель, только животное бы не дотянулось до кнопок, не та конструкция. Второе — на вирус. Но ещё до получения анализов специальный дроид обнаружил в воздухе превышение опасных химических смесей — для человека доза была не смертельной, а вот для животного...

После полной очистки вентиляции Тиберий привёл лучшего врача и сам взялся за лечение по оставленным инструкциям. Помогало далеко не всё, но хорошо, что хуже не становилось. Он не отходил от Лорда ни на шаг, пропустил все необязательные мероприятия, а про Хакса и думать забыл.

Лорду становилось всё лучше: вялость прошла, он стал охотнее есть, сон вернулся в норму. Тиберий испытал такую радость и облегчение, что в одну из ночей, засыпая рядом, вместо обычной проверки температуры приложил к носу не тыльную сторону ладони, а порывисто его поцеловал.

Застывшую в недоумении морду он уже не увидел, потому как обнял Лорда, крепко прижав к себе, и заснул.

**_Утром_ **

Ощущение при пробуждении напоминало похмелье, усиленное в несколько раз. Освободившаяся Сила бурлила в крови, голова раскалывалась от наполнивших её голосов. И пусть запахов стало гораздо меньше, это не спасло от общей дезориентации и сенсорной перегрузки. Поэтому Киллиан пришёл в себя по-настоящему только на втором пробуждении.

Он снова был в своём человеческом теле, и это было странно, почти ново. Тиберий, лежащий под ним, не облегчал ситуацию, потому как тоже проснулся и, судя по лицу, пытался понять происходящее.

— Привет, — хрипло поздоровался Киллиан, не узнав собственного голоса.

Коротко ругнувшись, Тиберий попытался выбраться из-под него, но Киллиан едва мог совладать с тяжёлыми конечностями.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Кто вы? Что вам нужно? Где ваша одежда? — вопросы постепенно превращались в белый шум, пока Тиберий не перевернулся вместе с ним, сел сверху и не начал трясти за плечи: — И где мой Лорд?

— Это я, — отвечал ему Киллиан, которого мотало по матрасу в разные стороны. — Я твой питомец, Тиберий.

— Нет. Нет!

Он подскочил с кровати, сдёрнул с неё одеяло, но на простынях вместо пушистого комочка лежал обнажённый мужчина, который по состоянию напоминал любителя спайса — о, он сам понимал, как выглядел со стороны. Ужасно.

— Это невозможно!

— Тиберий, послушай, ты спас меня. И я…

— Тебя нет! Не существует. Это ошибка. — Тиберий каким-то чудом умудрился поднять его с матраса и дотащить до двери. — Не приходи сюда больше. И Лорда моего верни!

На прощание Тиберий бросил в него одеялом и поспешно запер дверь. Киллиан видел множество реакций на шок, но такую активную в стадии отрицания — впервые.

Его тело больше поддерживала Сила, перед глазами плыло и кружилось. Ему потребовалось не меньше двадцати минут, чтобы принять вертикальное положение и не держаться за стену.

Что ж, они поговорят потом. Надо же, Лорд, какая ирония. Киллиан обернул вокруг себя одеяло, сделав из него примитивную одежду, и отправился в единственное место, где ему всегда были рады в любом виде.

Открывшая дверь Алодия тут же зажмурилась, проморгалась и для верности ущипнула себя за предплечье. Она буквально втащила Киллиана в покои, спешно закрыла за ними дверь и смотрела со смесью злости и облегчения.

— Я правда не мог ничего сообщить, — виновато улыбнулся он.

— Я хочу знать, во что ты ввязался на этот раз?

— Думаю, нет.

Наконец взяв себя в руки, Алодия бросилась к нему на шею и крепко обняла. Киллиан гладил её подрагивающие плечи и этим же успокаивал бурлящую в себе Силу.

— Спасибо, что искала, и прости, что заставил волноваться.

— Ты ужасно безответственен!

— А ты как всегда права.

Он на минуту ощутил себя дома. И дурман от проклятья развеялся.

Стандартную неделю спустя, когда Киллиан связался с братьями по ордену и встретился с некоторыми особо рьяными из них, он вернулся на Корусант и уделил время семейным делам. При всё этом он ни на минуту не забывал о Тиберии и долго ворочался на пустой кровати перед сном, вспоминая ощущение безграничной теплоты и заботы. Порой проскакивала малодушная мысль о том, чтобы вернуться Лордом и не знать иных забот, кроме ожидания хозяина после очередного слушания. Но это было глупо и нереализуемо.

Его просто-навсего тянуло к Тиберию и хотелось его любви. Незнакомое чувство принадлежности другому человеку никак не покидало, а лишь усилило тоску по времени, проведённому вместе. И с этим срочно надо было что-то делать, потому что Сила становилась всё нестабильнее: не слушалась, сжимала тисками грудь и нашёптывала столько вариантов их совместного будущего, что вскоре Киллиан бы свихнулся.

Поэтому на десятый день после превращения он появился на пороге покоев Тиберия и решительно ввёл гостевой запрос.

**_С другой стороны двери_ **

Тиберий открыл не сразу. У него, конечно, было время, чтобы осмыслить и поверить. В мире, где существовала Сила, многое выходило за рамки науки. И эта встреча рано или поздно состоялась бы, но он оказался совершенно не готов к внешнему виду Одена: широкий белый воротник с металлическими вставками вокруг шеи заканчивался где-то у солнечного сплетения, дальше шёл оголённый торс; длинная светлая накидка прикрывала бока, а из-под её широких вырезов у плечей были видны белые облегающие рукава. Это настолько походило на расцветку в пушистом виде, что Тиберий перехотел открывать, но заставлять ждать дольше было уже невежливо.

— Здравствуйте, сенатор Оззель, — склонил голову Оден. В прошлый раз он был не так учтив.

— Чем обязан?

— Я могу войти? Пожалуйста.

Тиберий позволил гостю присесть на диван, где до сих пор на спинке лежала подушка карминного цвета. Вся ситуация казалась сюрреалистичной, поэтому он и разговаривал почти грубо, хотя не собирался поступать так с человеком, ещё недавно считавшим себя животным. Они оба стали жертвами обстоятельств.

— Лорд… Новер. — Тиберий сел рядом, сделал паузу и продолжил гораздо собраннее: — Вы, надеюсь, понимаете, что грозит мне, если определённые личности узнают о происходящем в этих покоях за то время, пока вы были здесь.

Он должен был предупредить об этом гораздо раньше, но так и не смог подойти к Алодии с просьбой их познакомить. Хвала звёздам, он хотя бы разобрался с подозрительностью Эвана, убедив друга, что Лорда пришлось срочно отдать из-за разыгравшейся аллергии, и отвлёк его расследованием отравления воздуха, хотя сам уже точно знал заказчика.

— Как вы узнали обо мне?

— Сенатор Новер была так рада вашему возвращению, что я увидел голофото.

«Хотя и не сразу узнал вас в одежде», — закончил он мысленно.

Губы Одена дрогнули, но он в следующее же мгновение приобрёл оскорблённый вид:

— Значит, такого вы мнения обо мне?

— Я вас совсем не знаю, — глухо ответил Тиберий. То, что они совсем недавно понимали друг друга с полуслова, казалось таким далёким.

— Ваши тайны останутся в секрете, но я пришёл не озвучить очевидное. Вы спасли наследника старого Дома, — сказал Оден с вызовом. — На Антомаре долг жизни — священная обязанность. Вы можете попросить, о чём угодно. Любое желание.

Он мог бы приказать следить за Первым Порядком, сдать всё и всех. Но это было бы не просто подло, но и пошло бы во вред: семью Новеров, скорее всего, убьют, а планету захватят, что только усилит флот врага. Имелись другие пути. К тому же, он обещал Алодии не ввязывать в их договорённости брата, если тот вернётся. Надо признать, возвращение получилось интригующим. Тиберий невольно вспомнил их совместное пробуждение. Он не брезговал отношениями на одну ночь, но давно ни с кем не оставался в одной постели до утра. Ощущение горячего тела сверху было столь упоительным, что ему пришлось прикусить кончик языка, не дав воли неосторожным словам. Вместо этого он спросил:

— А если я попрошу держаться от меня подальше?

— Я огорчусь, что вы выбрали такое желание, но безоговорочно подчинюсь. — Оден неожиданно опустился перед ним на одно колено и горячечно прошептал: — Я в вашей полной власти, сенатор Оззель.

Это точно было игрой, всё это. Тяжело сглотнув, Тиберий на секунду прикрыл глаза, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Неправильно и невозможно было настолько искренне вверять себя незнакомому человеку. Но в Одене, при всей его театральности, проскакивало что-то пылкое и настоящее. В его глазах, смотрящих снизу вверх, горела решительность. Тиберий так запутался во всём этом, что уже не был уверен ни в чём. Кто Оден на самом деле? Шпион Первого Порядка? Двойной агент? Политик, желающий спасти свою планету, когда запахнет жареным?

— Мне нужно подумать. И, пожалуйста, встаньте.

— Я смущаю вас? — Голос так и сочился самодовольством.

— Если вы не хотите до конца своих дней остаться мне должны, то не задавайте подобных вопросов.

— Хорошо, — легко отозвался Оден, поднявшись. — Тогда я буду ждать вашего решения.

И он ушёл.

Через три дня Тиберий пришёл сам. Он собирался спросить Алодию, где живёт брат, но дверь в её покои неожиданно открыл Оден. На этот раз одежды были синего цвета, что оттеняло серо-голубые глаза, делая их более тёмными и выразительными.

— Если вы к Алодии, то она буквально час назад улетела.

— Нет, я пришёл к вам, — сказал Тиберий после короткого поклона и прошёл внутрь, когда ему дали это сделать. — Озвучить своё желание.

Он протянул Одену пад, и тот принял его, едва задев пальцы.

— Это то, чего вы действительно хотите? — спросил он ровно.

— Да. Можете не торопиться, в этом году уже не получится.

— Хорошо. — Оден вернул ему пад.

— Так просто? — усмехнулся Тиберий. Он уже вообразил себе договоры на крови и прочие малоприятные ритуалы.

— Я легко бы умер за вас, потому что это дело чести. — Оден спрятал руки в свободных рукавах и слегка нахмурился. — Ваши сомнения оскорбляют мой народ.

— Примите мои извинения, — произнёс Тиберий со всей искренностью.

Оден кивнул.

— Завтра всё будет, сенатор Оззель. До свидания. — Он проводил гостя к двери.

И всего на долю секунды показалось, что, прощаясь, Оден улыбнулся.

На следующий день ближе к вечеру за Тиберием прилетел чужой челнок, который доставил его на закрытое мероприятие, о котором иные могли только мечтать. Не всем сенаторам сюда был ход, что уж говорить о простых существах. Но побывав здесь однажды, Тиберий не смог забыть о нём. К сожалению, ему пришлось оборвать несколько полезных знакомств в министерствах, из-за чего он больше не получал приглашений.

Внутри его уже ждали. Дроид-секретарь даже не спросил имени, сразу проводил в главную залу. По пути к ней Тиберий любовался низкими ажурными сводами и причудливыми стеклянными лестницами. Не меньше архитектуры поражало количество работ, которые свезли сюда со всей галактики. А вот существ вокруг было совсем немного.

Мистер Стамсер, ежегодно устраивающий эту закрытую выставку современного искусства, считал, что таким нужно наслаждаться лишь избранным, которые могли понять и по достоинству оценить представленные экспонаты. В чём-то он был прав: гости редко пересекались у одной работы, а если находились желающие подискутировать, то делали они это довольно тихо.

Тиберий не обращал на это внимания. Все его мысли были заняты картинами. Он блуждал по первому этажу с, казалось, бесконечной круговой галереей и выцеплял знакомые фамилии на табличках. Некоторые картины он видел в последний раз: большинство присутствующих участвовали потом в аукционе, скупая работы не только для музеев, но и для личных коллекций.

Лёгкая музыка и звон бокалов, приглушённые разговоры, устланным алым плюшем пол, едва уловимые запахи красок и дерева — всё это наполняло Тиберия восторженным трепетом, который он давно не испытывал. С его работой так редко удавалось куда-то выбраться. А убрать из графика командование разведывательной группой он уже физически не мог — Новая Республика стояла на пороге новой войны.

Вздохнув, Тиберий проследил глазами хаотичные линии, складывающиеся в сложный спиралевидный рисунок. Казалось, картина засасывала в себя.

— Хотите познакомлю вас с автором? — спросили интимным шёпотом в самое ухо. — Не самый удачный выбор цветов, но это определённо писалось со страстью.

Волоски на затылке встали дыбом.

— Как вы..? — Обернувшись, Тиберий увидел Одена, затянутого во всё чёрное. Ткань резко контрастировала с молочной кожей, а наполовину оголённая грудь смотрелась на грани приличий. Всё-таки на Антомаре была странная мода. И если к голому животу Алодии Тиберий давно привык, то открытый торс её брата заставлял вспоминать их совместное пробуждение. — Впрочем, неважно.

Он не до конца признавал, что помимо искреннего желания сюда попасть он ещё и проверял Одена. Зачем — уже другой вопрос, отвечать на который не хотелось. Хватило того, что тот ни о чём не спрашивал и молча выполнил то, что обещал.

— Вечер готовят не меньше, чем за год, — заметил Тиберий, прищурившись. — И список гостей к тому времени уже утверждён. — На периферии сознания мелькнуло, что они могли встретиться здесь несколько лет назад. — Кого вам пришлось убить ради этого?

Оден на это только легко улыбнулся и сделал глоток воды из высокого бокала.

**_Около трёх часов спустя  
Где-то недалеко от Сенатского комплекса на Корусанте_ **

Уговорить Тиберия проводить его до комплекса было практически нереально, однако Киллиан никогда не признавал полумер. На свежем воздухе речь собеседника стала более осмысленной, но всё такой же сумбурной как в конце фуршета. Они проигнорировали транспорт и шли пешком, изредка касаясь друг друга плечами. Сила внутри чуть ли не урчала, купаясь в спокойном удовольствии — Киллиан начал замечать за ней какие-то кошачьи повадки и списывал это на остаточное действие проклятья.

— Вот мы и на месте, — сказал Тиберий, остановившись за поворотом к главному входу. — Некоторые ваши интерпретации оказались весьма занимательны, хотя спорить с автором было недальновидно. — Он понизил голос до заговорщического шёпота: — Пусть у атоанцев нет сердца, но они дико обидчивы.

— О, я знаком с этой расой ближе, чем хотелось бы. Вряд ли мы встретимся с тем автором ещё раз. — Киллиан шагнул ближе. — Спасибо за компанию, сенатор.

Их лица оказались в опасной близости, но всё портили мысли Тиберия:

«Это будет нечестно по отношению к Одену».

Он продолжал думать о том, что секундный порыв, спровоцированный опьянением, принесёт больше боли, ведь Тиберий до этого не позволял себе ни с кем по-настоящему сблизиться. Киллиан закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы случайно не начать об этом спор, фактически признавшись во владении Силой. Когда-нибудь, но точно не сейчас.

В конце концов, не справившись с напряжением, Тиберий уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо и рвано вздохнул. Киллиан приобнял его за талию — у него самого голова шла кругом от желания поцеловаться. Его необъяснимо крыло этим человеком, хоть он пока ничего не мог с этим сделать, иначе всё мгновенно закончится, даже не начавшись.

Они стояли в таком странном полуобъятие недолго. А когда Тиберий поднял голову, то в его невозможных зелёных глазах был виден целый океан противоречивых эмоций, в которых так легко было утонуть.

— Сенатор?

— Лорд Новер, мне приятно ваше внимание, но вы мне больше ничего не должны, — сказал Тиберий, сделав полшага назад.

— Это не просто долг. — Киллиан не позволил ему отступить далеко, взял его за руку, не скрытую на этот раз перчаткой, и положил поверх вторую ладонь. — Мы могли бы продолжить наше общение вне всяких условностей.

Тиберий ничего не ответил, только натянуто улыбнулся и отрицательно мотнул головой. После тихой паузы Киллиан поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони и неохотно шагнул назад.

— Спокойной ночи, сенатор Оззель.

Его омыло волной растерянности вперемешку с возбуждением и жгучим интересом. Киллиан из последних сил сдерживал себя. Сила нашёптывала, что ещё рано. Он не привык ждать и отказывать себе в чём-то, но это будет того стоить — Киллиан был абсолютно уверен.

**_Неопределённое время спустя  
Ресторан рядом с самой большой оранжереей Корусанта_ **

После той ночи Оден продолжал искать встречи, Тиберий же прилагал все усилия, чтобы этого не случилось, и всё никак не мог собраться с духом и нормально поговорить. Ему почему-то казалось, что он упускал что-то важное. Однако ко взаимной симпатии это никак не относилось — так пытался убедить себя сам Тиберий. С каждым днём получалось всё хуже.

В таких размышлениях он сидел на очередном благотворительном вечере в самом тёмном углу внутреннего балкона, откуда открывался вид на богато украшенную залу, где танцевал высший свет Корусанта. Алкоголь, танцы и аукционы — такая рутина была для сенаторов предпочтительнее заседаний и слушаний.

— Прячетесь? — почти шёпотом спросила возникшая рядом Алодия.

Тиберий даже не вздрогнул, но она застала его врасплох. Он предложил ей присесть рядом.

— Ваш правитель… весьма эксцентричен и навязчив.

Устроившись, Алодия поставила перед собой полный бокал вина и тепло улыбнулась:

— Вы нашли неудачного собеседника. Я им восхищаюсь.

Действительно. Оден Новер — не просто семья, он ещё и будущий король её народа. Угораздило же Тиберия именно в тот день найти его. Ему хотелось вернуть своего Лорда, чтобы всё стало проще, но это, увы, было невозможным, а нового питомца он не желал. Алодия расценила чужое молчание по-своему и наклонилась к Тиберию, продолжая говорить на полтона ниже, чем обычно.

— Скажу единожды: когда наш народ по-настоящему привязывается, то это надолго. Если не хотите разбить Одену сердце, объяснитесь друг с другом и обрубите любые контакты. — Лицо Тиберия, похоже, сказало всё за него, потому что интонации Алодии стали мягче: — Поймите, я не давлю, просто он никогда и ни к кому не проявлял такого интереса. Так что, возможно, уже поздно. — Она неожиданно замолчала и проверила свой комм. — Ох, правда поздно. У меня на утро назначена встреча. Спокойной ночи, сенатор.

Алодия коротко сжала его плечо на прощание и исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Но место за столиком рядом недолго оставалось пустым.

— Оззель, вы ещё с нами? — поинтересовался обладатель бархатистого голоса.

— Сенатор Бэлл. — Кивнул Тиберий в знак приветствия. — Я просто задумался.

— Не лучшее место. Проводите меня на свежий воздух?

— Конечно. — Он встал, подав леди Бэлл руку.

Спустившись вниз, она ловко обогнула танцующих и повела Тиберия к переходу на один из уровней оранжереи с густо цветущим садом под открытым небом.

— Никогда ещё не видела вас таким рассеянным. Неужели ваше сердце наконец оттаяло?

— Нет. — Слишком поспешно ответил он и почувствовал, как леди Бэлл ненавязчиво прикоснулась к его локтю, подбадривая. — Не знаю. Всю жизнь я видел лишь одного, но…

— Он не видел вас?

— Увы.

Поделиться этим даже с леди Бэлл оказалось непросто, но про неё ходило столько отвратительных слухов, что Тиберий невольно восхищался способностью абстрагироваться от этого. Он продолжил с грустной улыбкой:

— И это вряд ли когда-нибудь изменится.

— Так можно и вовсе прожить без любви, Оззель, — тяжело обронила леди Бэлл.

— Но не важно, чувствуют ли это двое.

— Ещё как важно! Все, кто говорят, что любили беззаветно, что были счастливы не рядом, но зная, что счастлив их возлюбленный, пусть и с другим. — Она скривилась как от зубной боли, но быстро вернула себе лицо и доброжелательно улыбнулась. — Ох, милый. Они либо не любили по-настоящему, либо врали.

Всё происходило чересчур стремительно. Никто и никогда не уделял Тиберию столько внимания.

— Мне кажется это неправильным.

— А что правильно? Всю жизнь страдать, не подпуская никого и на расстояние выстрела?

Вопросы так и остались без ответа, потому что уединение нарушил ещё один человек, прогуливающийся по саду.

— Сенатор Оззель, сенатор Бэлл. — Оден возник словно ниоткуда — похоже, это было у них семейное. Его лёгкие белоснежные одежды почти светились в сумерках.

После ответного приветствия, спутница Тиберия окинула обоих внимательным взглядом, а потом вдруг сказала:

— Спасибо за компанию, сенатор, но время уже позднее. Не буду мешать вашей прогулке. — Охваченный лёгкой паникой Тиберий уже собирался возразить, но леди Бэлл опередила его, выдав не совсем привычное оправдание: — Мой старый друг открыл бар на нижнем уровне, и я надеюсь успеть к той части, где он начнёт показывать своим девочкам, как нужно танцевать на стойке.

Проводив её взглядом, они неловко замерли друг напротив друга. Оден стоял в такой напряжённой позе, словно в любую секунду был готов остановить сбегающего Тиберия, но тот больше не собирался этого делать.

— Лорд Новер, ответьте только на один вопрос. — Он присел на мраморную лавку под раскидистыми ветвями дерева. — Почему я?

— Можно долго перечислять ваши достоинства, но в итоге всё бы свелось к тому, что обычно я тот, кто спасает. А вы не просто спасли меня, но и заботились всё это время. Абсолютно безвозмездно и искренне. — Оден сел рядом — теперь их никто не видел даже с балконов. — И в конце концов попросили такую малость, что и оплатой считать это не стоило.

— Я спас животное, которое просило о помощи, — возразил Тиберий.

— И спасали меня множество раз после, даже когда я не просил. — Сохраняя визуальный контакт, Оден осторожно придвинулся ближе — так, что теперь его дыхание почти чувствовалось на коже. — Я помню всё, что вы говорили. И о ком вы говорили. Позвольте теперь мне спасти вас.

— От чего? — горько усмехнулся Тиберий и замер, когда на щёку легла тёплая ладонь.

— От самого себя, — выдохнул Оден ему в губы и порывисто поцеловал.

Он был практически полной противоположностью всему, что нравилось Тиберию в случайных любовниках, но прошедшая вдоль спины приятная дрожь и разгорающееся изнутри желание заставили усомниться в собственных предпочтениях. Не увидев никакого сопротивления, Оден обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями и углубил поцелуй, прикрыв глаза. Тиберий прильнул к нему, ответив не менее пылко, и нашёл рукой опору на чужом колене.

Они целовались, почти не отрываясь друг от друга, будто оба не никак не могли насытиться. У Тиберия никогда не возникало проблем с поиском компании, но в этот раз он так легко не отделается — эта мысль больше будоражила, чем раздражала. И всё же это было не то место.

Он мягко отстранил Одена от себя. Глаза напротив лихорадочно блестели. Оден часто и неглубоко дышал, смотря на Тиберия до откровения жадно.

— Оден?

— Мяу? — вырвалось у него, но он тут же исправился, прокашлявшись: — Да?

— Я всё забывал спросить, а кто превратил тебя? И зачем? — Удивительно, как у Тиберия хватило дыхания на этот вопрос. Но если он сейчас же не остановится, то их, увлёкшихся, точно кто-нибудь обнаружит.

Оден обворожительно улыбнулся:

— Это долгая история.

— Полагаю, теперь у нас есть время, — сказал Тиберий со слабой улыбкой и, наплевав на осторожность, сам потянулся за поцелуем.

Он был готов дать Одену шанс.

  
**_Двое суток спустя  
Секретная резиденция ордена Рен на Корусанте_ **

В комнату отдыха прокралась маленькая чёрная тень. Присутствующие рыцари замерли и переглянулись.

— Как это понимать, Элиаш? — строго спросил растянувшийся на диване Киллиан, поверх которого взобралось нечто тёмное, пушистое и с острыми когтями, оставляющими зацепки на халате из сиренийского шёлка.

— Он сам попросил, — обиженно донеслось в ответ.

Чёрное существо блестело в полумраке карими глазами и, устроившись на чужой груди, лизнуло Киллиана в щёку. Тот обречённо вздохнул, придержал рукой морду, не тревожа длинные усы, и коротко прикоснулся губами к чуть влажному носу. Киллиану не требовалось уточнять, что «как брата». Иные времена давно прошли. Но до начала трансформации он не отказал себе в удовольствии заметить:

— Осторожнее, магистр, в следующий раз может не сработать. — Киллиан был абсолютно честен и с собой, и с Кайло, ведь теперь все его мысли занимал другой человек.

Когда через пару минут всё закончилось, Элиаш, старательно отводя глаза, отдал обнажённому магистру свой плащ.

— Твой способ не сработал, Лиан, — возмутился тот сиплым голосом, замотавшись в ткань. — Он прогнал меня!

Киллиан сразу же понял, о ком речь, и предположил, что это не самый плохой расклад: люди на таких должностях пускали против неизвестной опасности, как минимум, бластер.

— А вы поторопились с действиями, — мягко осадил его Киллиан, которому пришлось сесть и подвинуться. — Мы не хотели вам говорить, потому что... этот способ не действует на тех, кто уже влюблён.

Откровенное замешательство читалось не только на лице Кайло, но тот, слава звёздам, этого не заметил. Киллиан мысленно приказал рыцарям молчать.

— Что? Генерал Хакс. Меня?

— Да. Простите, что молчали.

— Мы не были уверены, — осторожно поддакнул Элиаш, устроившись в ногах у сидящей в кресле Авиталь, и вернулся к чтению.

— Тогда я пойду. — Кайло встал, плащ почти спал с него, но ткань удержалась на бёдрах. Он поправил её, небрежным жестом закинув свисающую часть на руку.

— Удачи, магистр! — донеслось ему вслед нестройным хором.

Широкая спина, усыпанная родинками, исчезла за дверью. Повисшее молчание раскололось вдребезги восхищённым смехом Ламис:

— Он тебя убьёт!

— Не думаю. После всего, что Кайло рассказывал про этого генерала… — Киллиан выдержал паузу. — Сомнительное согласие — тоже согласие.

— Не суди по себе, красавчик. Кто-то запросто может лишиться архива. — Ламис сползла с кресла ровно настолько, чтобы дотянуться ногой до сидящего на полу Элиаша и пихнуть его. — Тебе не жалко будет?

— Делайте, что хотите, — меланхолично ответил тот, не отрываясь от пада. — Только книги не трогайте.

Со всех сторон раздались сдержанные смешки. Киллиан тонко улыбнулся, лёг обратно на диван и, прикрыв глаза, ушёл в глубокую медитацию.

Сила молчала. Это было хорошим знаком.


End file.
